Le monde fou de Shingeki No Kyojin !
by ShinyZancrow
Summary: Un petit amassis de défis développés dans le cadre des défis de l'APDES, du cap ou pas cap à la croisadee d'erwin smith. Contient notamment : une reprise de guren no yumiya en la gloire d'erwin smith, un erwin soubrette, des premières rencontres amoureuses, des développements sur certains persos du manga... Bref plus d'infos à l'intérieur !
1. Chapter 1

Voilà donc le premier défi, proposé par Shimdrael ! le but était de faire une reprise de guren no yumiya en l'honneur d'Erwin Smith. Donc vous pouvez la chanter à tue tête par dessus le premier opening, ça marchera ;)

* * *

Quelle est cette ombre ?

C'est le capitaine sourcils !

Pa papapa pa pa pa,...

Cap'tain sourcils !

Pa papapa pa pa pa,...

Cap'tain sourcils !

Sa cape verte danse sur l'horizon des libertés

Son grand coeur a lui seul pourrait reboucher les murs qu'il protège

Ses deux lames sont aussi dures que ses sourcils d'acier forgé

Le "Héros de l'humanité", dont le grand nom est Erwin Smith !

Stratège brillant, cheveux d'espoir,

Ta volonté de fer nous libèrera tous

Lance de l'humanité, leader brillant,

Ton nom est sur toutes les lèvres !

En mission tu as perdu tant d'être chers, plus jamais tu ne seras pur,

Mais tous tes hommes te respectent, et tu les respectes jusqu'au dernier !

Tu es notre héros à tous, grand homme ! Va repousser les titans perfides

Grand maître blond : tu es chasseur, Le seul et unique chasseur !

Pa papapa pa pa pa,...

Cap'tain sourcils !

Etc...


	2. Doux printemps

Voilà le deuxième défi, doux printemps ! Le sujet était le suivant :

* * *

Doux Printemps

Les vents soufflent. Les prairies verdoient. Les bourgeons s'ouvrent ; la mousse envahit les toits.

Aucun doute.

Le printemps est là.

Mike s'approcha. Sûrement guidé par son odorat, il avait su détecter la brusque révélation qui traversa Livaï. Il se demandait comment ce grand dadais pouvait y sentir quoi que ce soit, l'air étant complètement saturé de pollen.

Les allergies du caporal n'arrangeaient en rien sa figure insolite. Ses cernes paraissaient plus creusées que jamais, et, chaque fois qu'il sentait son nez le chatouiller, il devait se retenir d'éternuer, sous peine de salir plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà les meubles de la base des bataillons d'exploration.

Son teint pâle reflétait sa sensibilité accrue face à ces pollueurs d'air : il finissait même par être encore plus irrité que ses yeux ne l'étaient. Il se sentait mal, comme si son espace vital était violé par une armée de volatiles impossibles à détecter, et qui sabotaient ses facultés corporelles. Il sombrait lentement dans le besoin, ses membres commençait à trembler, à bouger tout seuls : il se mit à sourire, s'étant laissé abandonné à la tentation.

Le moment était venu.

Mike vit le sourire pernicieux du nain à ses côtés. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Écarquillant les yeux,il tourna les talons, s'éloigna de la fenêtre grande ouverte et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce ou il tenait compagnie à son camarade. Son seul objectif était de trouver Nanaba. Le danger était grand. Il fallait qu'ils s'échappent.

Il sentit sa présence dans le bureau d'Erwin.

Il devenait un peu jaloux. Mais là n'était pas la question.

La porte de son office s'ouvrit dans un fracas impressionnant. Mike, l'air grave, annonça de sa voix si peu habituée à la parole :

\- C'est l'heure du nettoyage de printemps. Partez.

Le soldat était tout essoufflé. Ses cheveux se collaient à son crâne à cause de la sueur qu'il dégageait. Ses habits étaient collés à sa peau moite, qui reflétait faiblement le soleil matinal qui brillait à l'extérieur.

Erwin fut étonné que son compagnon de toujours ait adressé l'avertissement à la jeune femme et pas à lui aussi. Son visage, s'étant légèrement détourné pour faire face à Nanaba, s'empourprait doucement. Vues d'en bas, ses narines paraissaient encore plus proéminentes que d'habitude. Il fallait vraiment qu'Erwin lui parle, un de ces jours. Il devenait de plus en plus bizarre, ce grand homme.

Mais là n'était pas sa priorité. Il se leva immédiatement de sa chaise et s'empressa de se diriger vers la porte, emboîtant ainsi le pas à ses deux compagnons. Le sang lui montait à la tête au même rythme que la panique le gagnait, et, inconsciemment, il accéléra encore le pas. Ceux-ci résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts, lui infligeant encore plus de pression. Ses deux compères étaient déjà bien devant, et tournèrent sur leur gauche dans un autre couloir. Mais Erwin savait que celui-ci était une impasse, et, qu'en s'y réfugiant, ils risquaient de se faire surprendre. Il était trop paniqué pour prévenir les autres. Cela risquait de trahir sa présence. Il se mit à courir, et entrevit une opportunité de fuite dans les hauts quartiers, ou résidaient actuellement son supérieur, Darius Zackley. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit la porte de sa résidence s'approcher.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Erwin retint un juron.

-Ah tiens, très bonne idée. Allons chercher Zackley. Il pourrait nous être d'une grande aide.

\- Bonjour Livaï ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Le chef et moi devons parler un peu stratégie. Ne nous dérange surtout pas, tu sais qu'il n'aime pas ça !

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu me sors des conneries comme ça. Je suis passé dans son bureau tout à l'heure, et il roupillait à même le sol comme une gentille petite merde.

A partir de ce moment, Erwin sut que c'était foutu.

L'obsédé de la propreté qui lui servait de caporal donna un coup de pied à la porte du chef Zackley, qui cogna en même temps son crâne, le réveillant dans un douloureux mal de tête. Celui-ci, étourdi par la violence de l'impact, porta sa main à son front endolori et se massa passivement le front, comme dans une vaine tentative d'effacer sa douleur. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent et croisèrent d'abord les yeux d'un Livaï déterminé, puis ceux d'un Erwin désespéré.

Il comprit instantanément.

\- C'est l'heure du nettoyage de printemps. Tremblez, microbes ! clama le caporal d'une voix résolue.

 _Ce jour là, Erwin se rappela... La terreur d'une vie passée sous sa domination... L'humiliation de vivre en cage comme des oiseaux._

Livaï les avait jeté tous les deux dans une salle sombre qui s'apparentait à un vestiaire. Sur une table en pin dont émanait une odeur rustique reposaient des piles d'habits que le noir rendait indiscernables.

Darius avait encore mal à la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été entraîné dans la spirale vindicative du caporal menée contre la saleté et les pollens. Il se souvint qu'à cette période de l'année, il recevait très souvent des plaintes contre les abus de Livaï, adressées par les plus téméraires des soldats. La première fois, il les avait lues avec dérision. La seconde, avec surprise. La troisième, avec inquiétude. Le modus operandi était toujours le même : Le caporal-chef, rendu fou par les poussières et autres parasites volants, menait une grande opération de mise au propre de la base des bataillons d'exploration. Il recrutait de force des soldats, qu'il forçait à s'habiller en servante, et astiquait les meubles, passait à la serpillière, récurait tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main. C'était une mission d'éradication totale des volatiles qui le rendaient malade.

Il s'était toujours arrangé pour ne pas être au même endroit que lui au début du printemps, quand les démons de Livaï prenaient le dessus. Il arrangeait réunions, déplacements, vacances même, tout cela pour lui échapper.

Mais il avait échoué.

À ses côtés, Erwin était accablé. Les quelques ridules que son âge incrustait sur son front étaient significativement accentuées par l'appréhension qui le prenait de toutes parts. Il se rongeait les ongles, passait sa main dans ses cheveux : le moindre de ses gestes était dirigé par l'effroi. Ses dents claquaient. Ses bras tremblaient. Sa panique ne fit qu'accentuer celle du vieil homme.

Darius devina qu'Erwin avait sûrement déjà du vivre ce funeste épisode. Il était dans le même état que ceux qui venaient autrefois porter plainte dans son bureau. Ébranlé.

Il osa un regard vers la table. Instantanément, Erwin gémit. La peur s'empara de son regard. Le blond se leva et s'approcha de celle-ci, arborant un air résigné que son supérieur ne lui connaissait pas. Il saisit la première couche de vêtements, la déplia, la déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise haute et entreprit de se déshabiller. L'obscurité de la salle cachait aussi bien ses formes révélées au grand jour par sa nudité que les motifs des vêtements dont Darius n'avait pas connaissance, et, sûrement par simple mimétisme, le chef entreprit d'imiter son subordonné. Aucune gêne ne les saisit, à mesure qu'ils se déshabillaient dans la même pièce : la peur annihilait tout. Elle présidait leurs émotions. Elle leur faisait oublier qu'ils étaient nus comme des vers et qu'ils enfilaient des costumes de soubrette.

À peine eut-il fini d'ajuster ses bas trop fins pour sa bedaine de vieil homme que le caporal ouvrit la porte et y jeta une dizaine d'autres soldats, tous aussi effrayés que le blond qui se tenait dans un coin, paralysé par la terreur. En un coup de vent, le petit homme les abandonna une nouvelle fois à l'obscurité et à l'effroi que causaient ses manies poussées à l'extrême.

On l'accusait trop souvent de ne pas connaître ce que ses hommes enduraient, juché sur son piédestal de chef de l'armée.

Cette fois, ce ne serait pas le cas.

\- Soldats, offrez vos cœurs !

Livaï voyait s'aligner devant lui une trentaine d'humbles serviteurs, exécutant le salut à la perfection. Il lui avait fallu en faire, des allers retours, pour tous les recruter ! Monter des étages précipitamment, les redescendre au pas de course, traverser couloirs et salles communes, puis rechercher les absentéistes... Mais au final, il avait devant lui une horde de soldats prêts à servir la juste cause de l'humanité. L'éradication de ces êtres monstrueux. La suppression de ceux qui rendaient la vie sereine impossible. L'extermination de ces choses minuscules mais qui prenaient tant de place : les saletés.

Le caporal sentit l'inspiration lui monter soudainement au nez tout comme un éternuement prochain, mais, gonflant sa poitrine, déclama :

\- Votre heure est venue, fiers camarades ! Vous avez enfin la possibilité de montrer ce que vous valez ! Vos ennemis de toujours se cachent parmi nous, et nous sommes armés pour tout niquer. Je veux que chaque centimètre carré de ce bâtiment soit nickel. Des meubles des salles communes à la gueule de votre voisin, en passant par les merdes à l'écurie. Pour cela, l'organisation est notre meilleur atout ! Vous cinq, dit-il en désignant à gauche, serez dans la division des dortoirs. Je veux que vous nettoyez toutes les chambres, changiez tous les draps, vidiez tous les pots de chambre, tout doit être propre. Vous dix, vous serez les plumeuses. Vous passerez à la suite des divisions des dortoirs, pour me faire la poussière sous les placards et sous les lits. Vous devrez être efficaces : si vous échouez, la division des serpillières ne pourra pas effectuer sa mission. Ce qui nous amène aux prochaines divisions : les serpillières. Vous devrez passer IM-MÉ-DIA-TE-MENT après les plumeuses. Chaque once de parquet doit être passé à l'eau savonneuse avant seize heures, sinon il ne pourra pas sécher. J'y affecte vous dix. Et enfin, la dernière division : les bataillons d'excrottation. Parce que j'en PEUX plus de ces écuries ou on ne peut faire un pas sans marcher dans la bouse. Tous les hommes restants y sont affectés. Maintenant, parlons stratégie : il est midi actuellement. Toute la réussite de l'opération repose sur la rapidité et la synchronisation. La division des dortoirs passera en premier. Pendant ce temps, les patrouilles des serpillières devront se diviser en deux et ranger la vaisselle du midi, mais aussi aider les bataillons d'excrottation. Une fois fini, le bataillon des plumeuses passera à l'attaque et devra finir impérativement avant quinze heures. Suite à quoi elle évacuera les lieux, escortant avec elle les autres habitants étant restés dans le bâtiment. Tirez alors un fumigène vert à l'extérieur pour prévenir les divisions des serpillières qu'il y a du travail à faire. La division des dortoirs rejoindra alors les rangs de la division des plumeuses, et vous passerez le balai sur les murs extérieurs à l'aide de vos équipements tridimensionnels. Si vous avez fini en avance, allez aider les bataillons d'excrottation. Pendant ce temps, la division des serpillières passera sur tous les étages, et évacuera les lieux pour laisser les parquets sécher en paix. Puis, une fois le séchage fini vers six heures, l'ensemble de l'armée se réunira pour cirer tous les parquets. Compris ?

-Compris, chef ! Répondirent en chœur les troupes.

Cependant, Livaï perçut dans les rangs qu'un soldat était agité. Il ne pouvait le permettre. L'énergumène risquait de perturber ses camarades et de briser l'intégralité de la formation.

\- Recrue Smith, avancez d'un pas !

\- Oui, chef !

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? N'es-tu pas satisfait sur la marche à suivre de notre opération ?

\- Si monsieur ! Mais pourquoi doit on porter ces tenues, Monsieur ?

\- Réfléchis, sombre petite merde. Cet uniforme, c'est la terreur même de nos ennemis ! Il représente notre lutte achanée, notre combat sans merci ! Ce sont les habits que revêt la victoire !

-Oui, chef !

-Et puis ne te plains pas, recrue Smith. La dentelle va très bien à tes hanches.

La recrue, plus toute jeune, ne fut pas consolée par cet aspect de la chose. Mais Livaï passa outre. Il fallait s'y mettre.

-Soldats, il est temps ! Offrez vos cœurs ! À l'attaque !

\- À l'attaque ! Répétèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Aussitôt, Darius vit déferler un raz de marée de tabliers s'effilochant en dentelles, de robes noires audacieusement ajustées et de bas remontant au plus haut pour compenser les jupes pour ainsi dire inexistantes. Lui n'avait rien de tout ça : il était grotesque, et sa peau débordait de toutes parts. Il était une sorte de parodie de bonne, alignant gestes graciles et légers ainsi que lourdeur et graisses, le tout dans une combinaison ridiculement moulante.

Il avait été affecté à la division de plumeuses avec "la recrue Smith". La peur change un homme, dit-on : c'était le cas pour chacun d'entre eux. Le blond avait complètement abandonné son rôle de supérieur et s'était résigné à la folie de Livaï par crainte de représailles. Le caporal, lui, dans sa folie, avait complètement oublié qu'il maltraitait des hommes ayant le pouvoir de le radier de l'armée. Mais Darius l'excuserait. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui ; le radier équivaudrait à une amputation. Il pouvait bien accepter un petit écart annuel.

Du moins, il le pensait. Sincèrement.

Il était quinze heures et les plumeuses étaient en retard. Pourtant, chacun des membres de la division en valait cinq, tant la crainte de Livaï provoquait l'efficacité. Mais la division des dortoirs avait pris trop de retard.

Erwin envisageait avec peur la suite. Le caporal le tiendrait sûrement pour responsable de l'échec de l'opération... Et si c'était le cas...

Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui l'attendait. Déjà, la dernière fois, c'avait été mémorable... Encore maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il passait devant ce cachot, il transpirait à grosse gouttes, tremblait et se rappelait ce qui eut le malheur de lui arriver.

À ses cotés, Zackley traînassait. Le vieil homme ne dépoussiérait pas avec son panache, et ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. L'espace d'un instant, Erwin oublia que c'était par sa faute qu'il s'était fait embarquer dans cette histoire. Son plumeau, mû sans conviction, passait au-dessus des plus gros moutons, ne faisant que des courants d'air balayant les grains de poussières et, de ce fait, ruinant les efforts de ses camarades.

\- Passez-moi votre plumeau, Zackley.

Erwin crut lire dans les yeux du vieil homme du soulagement. Sans demander son reste, il détala, après qu'Erwin l'ait enjoint à prêter main forte aux bataillons d'excrottation. Libéré du fardeau qui gênait sa progression, Erwin redoubla de rapidité et finit les quelques chambres qu'il lui restait, suite à quoi il grimpa à toute vitesse sur le toit et y tira son fumigène vert.

Sa mission momentanément finie, il prit le temps de savourer ce que son imagination lui supposait : Darius Zackley, luttant contre un empilement de bouses et de mouches, piétinant les déjections avant de les manipuler avec répulsion. Aucun doute : Si Erwin voulait se venger de toutes les fois ou il avait été traité comme simple sous fifre par cet homme, ceci était la réponse parfaite.

Il s'empressa de quitter les lieux en sautant grâce à son équipement tridimensionnel, et rejoint les forces des autres bataillons balayant les murs extérieurs.

Il se souviendrait de cette journée.

À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait fait le ménage chez lui ? Une éternité, sûrement. Après tout, il disposait lui-même de plusieurs bonnes qui prenaient soin de son appartement pour lui. À mieux y réfléchir, il n'avait connu cette saleté qu'à l'extérieur des murs...

Ses bonnes faisaient vraiment un très bon travail. Il considéra la possibilité de leur fournir une augmentation.

Il commençait franchement à regretter sa mutation dans les bataillons d'excrottation. Erwin l'y avait sûrement envoyé par vengeance. Le fumier. Darius commença à élaborer une réplique éventuelle, mais son dégoût surpassait sa pensée.

\- Rhô, merde ! Comment ces poneys peuvent chier autant ?

À sa droite, un cheval encore jeune venait de laver sa queue et de déverser sur ses bottines un demi-kilo d'excrétions fraîches. D'abord ronde et compactes comme des noix, elles se ramollirent peu à peu pour devenir un flot inconsistant de diarrhée. La bouse avait éclaboussé le chef, teintant de marron tout le bas de son tablier.

Aussitôt, une horde de mouches vint se coltiner contre celui-ci. Darius les dégagea de plusieurs revers de la main, puis s'arc-bouta et reprit sa pelle. Son nez s'était déjà accoutumé à l'odeur, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement à plusieurs reprises. Sans conviction aucune, il jeta la merde par dessus son épaule.

Darius leva les yeux et regarda ces soubrettes qui l'entouraient. Tous cachaient leur dégoût et leur affliction pour redoubler d'efforts. Il ne les comprenait pas, mais il supposa qu'ils devaient avoir l'habitude. Après tout, Livaï les faisait tout de même nettoyer bien plus que lui ne faisait.

Ces chevaux seraient-ils un jour propre ? À peine avaient-ils fini de nettoyer le sol ou de les brosser qu'ils se mettaient à déféquer, comme si leur seul objectif était de fournir du travail aux soldats désemparés. L'entretien de ces écurie était une véritable épopée. C'était comme tenter de remplir une jarre percée.

Darius abandonna ses pensées défaitistes et, se rappelant l'entrain qui s'emparait autrefois de lui sur le terrain, accéléra sa cadence de nettoyage. Après tout, tout cela serait bientôt fini.

\- Recrues, offrez vos cœurs !

La voix perçante de Livaï résonna dans la cour, achevant son assemblée effondrée suite à une dure journée de travail. La nuit tombée et la privation de repas n'avaient pas aidé : le caporal, à partir de six heures, annonça que le travail était mal fait et décréta que l'opération serait reconduite une deuxième fois.

Les troupes, néanmoins, se redressèrent dans un dernier salut désespéré.

\- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, un jour de victoire ! Notre mission a été remplie avec brio, et la base est lavée des impuretés qui la polluaient. Cependant ! Il a fallu renouveler l'opération, qui n'a pas su être respectée par des troupes rebelles. Comment peut-on placer sa confiance entre les mains de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas correctement cirer un plancher ? Telle est ma question. Et vous y réfléchirez au long de ce mois, dans lequel chacun d'entre vous sera de corvée d'entretien à l'écurie.

L'assemblée s'éleva dans des cris de révolte.

\- Soldats ! L'heure de votre repas est venue. Rompez !

Darius Zackley n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait même plus d'où il puisait cette énergie qui lui permettait de tenir encore debout.

Il posa le regard sur ses mains. D'ordinaire calleuses à cause de ses activités dans sa jeunesse, elles étaient aujourd'hui recouvertes d'excréments. Il n'aurait jamais dû être muté. Il tuerait Erwin.

Il se souvenait encore de ce moment où il croyait que tout était fini. Un lointain clocher sonnait six heures, et le temps était venu de cirer les parquets : cependant, Darius savait que, ayant les mains entachées par les excréments, ce malade de Livaï ne les laisserait jamais approcher d'un sol à peu près propre avant trois lavages, à la javel, au savon et à l'eau claire. C'est donc en arborant un sourire de satisfaction que le chef vit s'approcher l'ombre de l'obsédé.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Effectivement, Livaï ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser traîner dans les intérieurs, qui n'étaient pas encore assez propres pour lui. Donc il leur ordonna de nettoyer l'écurie. Car, pendant ce court dialogue, au moins trois chevaux avaient déjà déféqué. Dita Ness les nourrissait vraiment trop. Ça devait être un gaspillage des fonds des bataillons d'exploration. Il se promit de le réprimander directement. Ou encore mieux : d'envoyer Erwin le faire. Darius savait qu'au fond, le général incompris aimait ses hommes : ce serait l'envoyer au casse pipe que d'en réprimander un. Mûrissant la suite de son complot, il se tua à la tache.

Mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'ils finiraient à dix heures du soir. Sur ses dix heures de travail, il en avait passé plus de six à récurer de la merde et à frotter le derrière de chevaux. Ses doigts étaient endoloris à force de tenir avec acharnement ses brosses. L'eau polluée par les excrétions dans laquelle il les rinçaient avaient achevé de le salir, tant et si bien que plus rien dans ses vêtements étaient propres.

Cependant, son état n'était rien à côté de celui des cireurs de parquets : leurs dos courbés semblaient rigidifiés par la fatigue, et Darius avait l'impression qu'il ne suffirait que d'un souffle de vent pour que leurs colonnes vertébrales ne se disloquent. Leurs têtes étaient plus bas que leurs fesses, et leurs mains tentaient désespérément de soulager un minimum de douleur. De l'autre côté de la foule, les passeurs de serpillière réunissaient ces mêmes symptômes, en y ajoutant des bras devenus flasques et des aisselles endolories par les va-et-vient des sinces. Ceux qui s'en étaient le mieux sorti étaient les plumeuses, car l'effort à fournir pour leur boulot n'était pas le plus important; ils devaient juste souffrir d'un léger mal de dos suite au cirage.

Zackley renouvela sa promesse. Il tuerait Erwin.

Le général savait que seule la fatigue qui habitait ses hommes les empêchaient de se ruer vers le réfectoire. Au lieu de quoi, on assistait à un défilé de morts debout, dont le pas seul était activé par la faim et la douce perspective d'un lit chaud. Erwin partageait lui-même ce sentiment.

Son dos lui infligeait une douleur atroce, partant de ses reins et remontant jusqu'à ses épaules. Il croisa le regard de Zackley, qui le fustigea avec autant de violence que si Erwin eut été un titan. Ayant échappé à une punition éventuelle de Livaï, s'il y avait une chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était échapper à celle de son supérieur ! Et puis après tout, il n'avait rien fait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le vieil incapable ne savait pas tenir un plumeau correctement.

Ses jambes tremblaient sous le coup de la fatigue. Cependant, il pouvait s'estimer heureux : il s'en était très bien sorti. Le stratège tituba, se fondant dans le flot de soldats épuisés.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre ses quartiers, d'où il appela un subordonné afin d'ordonner de se faire apporter le repas au lit. Après tout, être chef avait ses avantages.

Durant le laps de temps que dura la livraison de son dîner, il retrouva quelques facultés mentales. Et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait vu ni Mike ni Nanaba de la journée. Ces deux là avaient dû réussir à s'échapper. Les chanceux. Cependant, Erwin ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils avaient fait, ensemble, toute la journée. Mais tout se brouilla dans un ragoût qui n'avais jamais paru aussi bon et Erwin perdit pied dans une gloutonnerie digne d'un sauvage, laissant de côté ce mystère impénétrable. Mais l'était-il seulement ?


End file.
